


I know it's my destiny!

by Mapachi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: ChanYou is hinted because of course it is, Gen, Jeyou focus, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon References, TOO OT10 appears but other than ChanYou and maybe JisuSungminWoonggi they're really minor, Will add tags as I continue, ok Kyungho is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: This has been a long time coming.A collection of One-Shots/Drabbles of idols in the universe of Pokemon.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I know it's my destiny!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! Instead of working on the updates I gotta write I couldn't stop thinking about the first scene of this and Lek gave me the final push by being her sweet supportive self and so this happened.
> 
> This chapter will be of TOO but I already have ideas for other groups like Stray Kids and NCT hehe if you have any ideas/HCs yourself feel free to comment them!!
> 
> I'll link images of the pokemons the first time they're mentioned for those of you who are not familiar!

Sungmin wishes he could say he's surprised at the sight that greets him once he walks into the small clearing but he really isn't. While keeping his eyes on the main attraction he walks up to the log on which Jisu is sitting and stands next to him.

"Should we help him?" He asks, eyes moving as if he were watching a tennis game. Jisu shakes his head in sync with his [Floette](https://images.wikidexcdn.net/mwuploads/wikidex/3/33/latest/20190423164648/Floette_roja.png) that sits on his left shoulder, hands twirling the red flower it holds as if a parasol.

Floette refusing to help should be uncanny, as the pokemon knows the move aromatherapy which should be able to solve the issue at hand or at least postpone it.

The issue being Jeyou chasing an unruly [Deino](https://images.wikidexcdn.net/mwuploads/wikidex/5/59/latest/20170617005710/Deino.png) , the blind pokemon running around and ignoring the pleas of her trainer. Jeyou is running with his back bent, looking for a chance to snatch his pokemon up the moment she is close enough for him to do so.

Sungmin feels a familiar weight softly place itself on the top of his head so without looking up he moves his hands up to touch the sides of the pokemon, fingers tickling the playful [Skiploom](https://images.wikidexcdn.net/mwuploads/wikidex/thumb/f/f1/latest/20150906183239/Skiploom.png/1200px-Skiploom.png) and earning a sweet giggle from it.

"Can someone help me?!" Jeyou finally asks, snapping his head in their direction, eyes wide and clearly out of breath. Again Jisu and Floette shake their heads while Sungmin and Skiploom offer him a smile-in Skiploom's case his mouth is perpetually shaped like one-.

"You're the one who said will become a Dragons Master, us lesser trainers can't fathom to assist you," Jisu blankly states, Floette nodding along to his words.

Sungmin can already hear the whine that will follow the pout that is forming in his friend's face but before it can come to reality, Deino lets out a shrilly bark and runs into the forest.

Jeyou doesn't wait a single second before running after his precious new partner. Jisu and Sungmin turn to each other, silently asking if they should follow after them.

"Shouldn't we follow him?" Woonggi asks behind them, both older boys turning their heads to look at him so quickly their necks ache in protest, and their pokemon slip off their bodies.

The youngest boy of their small group stands there holding on the ends of his shirt and pulling it in a way that allows it to hold a small pile of colorful berries, [Aipom](https://images.wikidexcdn.net/mwuploads/wikidex/thumb/b/bd/latest/20140207190223/Aipom.png/200px-Aipom.png) , the purple monkey on his shoulder chewing on the bite it must have taken from the blue oran berry it holds with its tail.

"Or let's send [Charmeleon](https://images.wikidexcdn.net/mwuploads/wikidex/f/fb/latest/20200411222755/Charmeleon.png) after him, he must be able to track him." Sungmin and Woonggi nod at Jisu's idea so the older stands up and walks to where their friend left his Pokeball at, next to his backpack outside the tent they had already set up.

Jisu picks up the Pokeball and presses on the white button, a bright red beam coming out of it as the ball opens, the red light taking the shape of the pokemon that materializes in front of him, a reddish-orange bipedal reptilian with bright blue eyes and an even brighter flame on the tip of its tail.

Charmeleon stares up at him for a moment before glancing around them, smart blue eyes looking for its trainer and once he doesn't find him he turns back towards Jisu.

"Jeyou ran after Deino, please make sure he doesn't get in any trouble," Jisu says, raising his right hand to point in the direction Deino and Jeyou had gone. 

The fire pokemon nods once before it turns around and runs into the forest, the last thing they see is the flickering healthy flame on its tail.

"Deino please stop!" Jeyou calls out, his lungs and legs already aching just as his back from following after his unruly pokemon that remains disobedient almost as if Jeyou were not even talking.

_"Why did you have to start with a Deino?" Jisu had asked once the ball Jeyou had thrown at the aforementioned pokemon had stopped shaking meaning its capture._

_Sungmin and Woonggi were exploring another part of the cave but once he had shown them his new partner they had chorused the same question._

His friends and family all knew he dreamed of becoming a master of dragon-type pokemon, the walls back in his room were covered in posters of dragon-type pokemon and famous trainers like his number 1 idol Kwon Jiyoung better known as G-Dragon.

But training dragon type pokemon was known to be quite challenging, they were wilder and more powerful than other types, even the more friendly ones like Dratini and Goomy were not recommended for rookie trainers.

And Deino being a half-dark type had a very bad reputation, if not the worst.

The pokemon was naturally blind and so it tackles and bites to learn about their surroundings, body always covered in wounds from bumping into everything.

And if you think once it evolved it becomes easier you couldn't be any more wrong.

Deino evolves into [Zweilous](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/po-ke-mon/images/c/ca/Zweilous_%28dream_world%29.png/revision/latest?cb=20120828142733&path-prefix=es) which has two heads, heads that do not get along at all and keep on fighting each other. The final evolution was a creature so terrifying it protagonists plenty of nightmares across the world and ages, a monster that has brainless heads for hands and known to be very violent and ruthless, countless stories of wild [Hydreigon](https://www.nintenderos.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/08/hydreigon-pokemon-espada-y-escudo-1280x720.jpg) destroying entire villages were still told.

So then, why is it that Jeyou had captured a Deino as his first dragon type pokemon?

_"She's cute." Jeyou had exclaimed with a bright wide smile on his face, patting the head of the sleeping Deino on his lap, leaving his three friends staring at him speechless._

If he becomes able to train and tame a Deino then no dragon type pokemon should present a challenge to him.

It was much easier to say it than to get it done, as proved now that he runs after Deino, eyes opening wide in fear when he sees her run towards a scaring looking pokemon.

Deino slams into the black [canine](https://assets.pokemon.com/assets/cms2/img/pokedex/full/229.png) , Jeyou's heart squeezing inside his chest at how small his Deino looks when compared to the other pokemon towering over her.

Then, before Jeyou can reach them and grab Deino, the dragon bites down on one of the front paws of the black pokemon. The canine lets out a pained low whine, glaring down at Deino and Jeyou curses when he sees it open its orange snout.

He doesn't stop to hesitate as he sees flames flicker inside the pokemon's snout, not even when he recalls on the back of his mind the knowledge that the burns this pokemon's fire causes eternally hurt.

Jeyou shoves his hand on the side of pokemon's head while he wraps his other arm around Deino and pulls her up towards his chest, he can feel the heat from the flames but thankfully the fire doesn't touch him.

 _At least not yet_ Is what he thinks as the Houndoom glares up at him, Deino barking loudly next to his ear and trying to escape his grip.

A pained yell escapes him when he feels Deino bite on his shoulder, sharp teeth easily breaking through his clothes and cutting into his skin.

Jeyou can't help but let go of Deino, falling to his knees and reaching with his other hand to his now bleeding shoulder, eyes focused on his pokemon that has stopped thrashing and is actually facing him, not making a noise and tilting her head to the side, his blood staining her mouth.

He can't stop to focus too long on his now calmed down pokemon, not when the angered Houndoom still stands right there. The canine has opened its mouth again, fire forming and reflecting in Jeyou's eyes.

Again his body moves before he registers it, not even the pain in his shoulder stops him from reaching for Deino and bending over her, covering her small frame from Houndoom and the incoming fire.

He closes his eyes, sends a quick prayer to [Arceus](https://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/thumb/f/fc/493Arceus.png/1200px-493Arceus.png) and waits for the pain that will remain with him to his last days.

And keeps waiting.

When nothing happens he looks up, eyes widening in surprise when he sees his Charmeleon standing in front of them, his right arm still in a punching position, Houndoom laying on the ground a few meters away, tail swatting from side to side and red eyes somehow even angrier than before.

"Charmeleon!" Jeyou calls, the lizard pokemon glancing back at him for a moment, blue eyes stopping on his bleeding shoulder for a moment before he turns back to the Houndoom, a loud growl coming out of its mouth that turns into a roar as it runs towards it. "No! Charmeleon let's go!"

Deino whines underneath him, poking his chest with her head, rubbing against him. Jeyou can hear the regret in her whimpering, he knows they will have to have a talk once they're safe.

Charmeleon's pained cry snaps Jeyou's attention back to him, heart beating loudly against his eardrums when he sees the Houndoom has its teeth on his right arm.

He's not sure if a fire pokemon can still be marked with eternal pain from a Houndoom's burn but he has no desire to figure out an answer.

"Houndoom!" A deep voice yells, the pokemon instantly letting go of Charmeleon. Jeyou looks in the direction the voice came from, to their left. 

There stands a young male, probably around his age, with vibrant orange dyed hair and sharp black eyes that are focused on the canine. He becks him to come towards him with a move of his left hand and the pokemon obeys, its hostile demeanor seemingly banished.

Only when the pokemon is standing by his side does the stranger turn his attention to him, eyes quickly widening when he takes in his state.

"For [Ho-Oh's](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5d/14/84/5d148430aae84698ee5ee7671ec8b8a2.png) rainbow feathers! Are you ok?" He exclaims, rushing to his side, flinching back when Deino barks and tries to bite him, his already widened eyes somehow widening even more at the dragon pokemon.

Jeyou shushes Deino, bloodied fingers patting on her head and the pokemon relaxes, leaning into his touch. "I guess this one-sided blood pact deepened our bond, huh?" Jeyou whispers to himself though the dumbfounded noise the male makes next to him must mean he was loud enough for him to listen.

"So it was your pokemon that bit you? Not Houndoom?" The orange-haired male asks, wanting to make sure he got the situation right. Jeyou glares at him instantly.

"Yeah she bit me but after I had to snatch her from your feral dog!" He snaps, a scowl on his handsome face that only deepens as the pain from his wound settles in now that the adrenaline is disappearing.

The stranger frowns at him in reply, pointedly glancing at Deino, Jeyou wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest trying his best to ignore the pain that provokes.

"I'm willing to bet it was _your_ feral dog that started this," Jeyou's eyes widen and he pushes his shoulders back, unable to stop the pained grimace that forms on his face.

"Deinos are not even canines!" The stranger's eyes twinkle and Jeyou immediately regrets what he said.

"So it did start this!" He says looking proud of himself for making Jeyou unknowingly admit Deino's fault.

"Your wild dog shouldn't even be left alone!" Houndoom growls next to its trainer who places his hand on top of its head, the growling immediately stopping.

"Houndoom is properly trained unlike your little beast here!" Jeyou slaps away the accusing finger from his Deino.

"Ah, so it's trained to attack humans too?!" The other boy groans rolling his eyes.

"She didn't attack you! It was your own pokemon that bit you! What kind of trainer gets wounded like this by their pokemon?!" Jeyou's scowl deepens, the sting from the backhanded offense one he can't ignore.

"Deino didn't mean to bite _me_ she just got scared! She _can't_ see!" Deino whines as if agreeing with his words, rubbing her head against his neck, making him calm down enough to remember his other pokemon. "Charmeleon?" He asks, the lizard pokemon making an acknowledging noise from beside him.

At some point, while Jeyou argued with the other trainer, Charmeleon had made its way to sit by his side, licking at his wound but seemingly not in pain.

"Char are you ok?" He worriedly asks, his starter pokemon nodding without looking at him, proud as ever.

"But you're not, come on, a friend has a [Lucario](https://assets.pokemon.com/assets/cms2/img/pokedex/full/448.png) that knows Healing Pulse," The stranger says as he moves to stands up, offering him a helping hand but Jeyou stands up on his own earning another eye roll from him. "Name is Chanhyuk by the way,"

"Jeyou," Chanhyuk nods and turns around walking to where he came from, Houndoom right beside him.

"I told you to not let Houndoom go unsupervised," A boy with a blank expression says, rolling back with the tip of his index finger a ball of yarn to the small [Espurr](https://images.wikidexcdn.net/mwuploads/wikidex/9/99/latest/20190425184853/Espurr.png) in front of him.

"Chihoon, your Espurr destroyed a whole camping site after you lost him just a week ago," Another boy with broad shoulders and a kind smile on his lips says, his [Marshtomp](https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/espokemon/images/d/d7/Marshtomp.png/revision/latest?cb=20141214175747) sitting next to him letting out a noise that must be a laugh.

"No one got hurt though, unlike now," Chihoon replies, glancing at Jeyou who sits on a log on the other side of their small campfire, shoulder bandaged underneath his clean shirt.

"Donggeon still made a valid point," Lucario's trainer, Jaeyun, says, eyes focused on the pot a smaller male is adding a teaspoon of a spice Jeyou can't be bothered to remember the name of, Charmeleon standing by his side with his blue eyes focused on the fire in case the cook needs a stronger fire.

"Houndoom got attacked first, it was self-defense," Chanhyuk mutters next to Jeyou. The younger turning his head to glare at him, the pout on his lips and the tiredness on his eyes making him as intimidating as an [Igglybuff](https://assets.pokemon.com/assets/cms2/img/pokedex/full/174.png) .

"Woonggi can you check on Kyungho? [Pikachu](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61iWqqcq%2BKL._AC_SL1500_.jpg) and he are easily distracted," The boy in charge of the cooking calls over the now ongoing argument between Chanhyuk and Jeyou.

"Ok Minsu~" Woonggi sing songs, Aipom climbing up his body to perch on his shoulder as he disappears into the forest in the direction of a stream where Kyungho was sent to clean some vegetables a few minutes ago.

"Can you two stop? Houndoom and Deino are getting along now while you keep on pulling each other's pigtails," Jisu suddenly says behind Chanhyuk and Jeyou, tone as deadpan as the look he gives the now blushing boys.

Jeyou glances towards their mentioned pokemon, unable to stop the smile that blooms on his face when he sees Jisu was not lying, Deino chasing after Houndoom as they run in circles, Jaeyun's Lucario leaning against a tree close to them keeping an eye on them, Minsu's [Flaaffy](https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/espokemon/images/3/36/Flaaffy_en_la_segunda_generaci%C3%B3n.png/revision/latest?cb=20091004135637) laying in a smiling Sungmin's lap next to Lucario, Skiploom on his usual spot on top of Sungmin's head and Jisu's Floette resting on his shoulder.

He looks back at Chanhyuk who meets his eyes, both boys silent for a moment before letting out a sigh at the same time and reaching to shake hands.

They can't keep on arguing, especially as it seems they will be traveling together from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mention it on the chapter but Houndoom is type fire AND dark so Chan having one trained is an achievement, also why Chihoon says he shouldn't let it alone. 
> 
> Espurrs have so much physic power they can't control it. Let's ignore Marshtomp is a water type so Kyungho didn't really NEED to go to the river.
> 
> Other than Houndoom and Lucario, no one has their Pokemon on their final stage of evolution meaning none are that experienced. Houndoom and Lucario only have 2 stages after all so it's fine.  
> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it please leave a kudo and a comment, they mean a lot no matter how short!
> 
> Be safe and have a good day or night~


End file.
